


Maids and Masters

by freudensteins_monster



Series: March Prompt Meme [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Master/Servant, Prompt Fic, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: Prompt “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”No pairing given so defaulted to Logyn.





	

Loki was bored and his usual source of entertainment was off-world trying to start an intergalactic incident. Well, Thor _said_ he and his idiotic friends were going camping, but Loki doubted that the trip would go so smoothly. Not that Loki would have a hand in making it worse. No, this time he’d let Thor screw up all on his own. Which is why Loki was bored.

So with no brother or annoying friends to prank, and no visiting dignitaries to con or seduce, Loki decided to turn to his next favourite pastime; terrorising the palace staff. For the better part of the week he humiliated his tutors, bested his the master-at-arms, and frightened his chambermaid so badly that she resigned her post and retired halfway across the realm.

The following morning Loki was reclining on his leather chaise lounge, so dark green it may as well have been black, congratulating himself on a prank well played, when her replacement knocked on his chamber door. She greeted Loki with an awkward curtsey before going about her duties. Pranking mood or not, Loki generally ignored his servants, but he found his eyes following the new girl as she went about changing his linens. She was so much younger than her predecessor, younger even than Loki himself. That alone was enough to pique Loki’s curiosity.

As he and his brother had gotten older, so had their personal attendants, no doubt an effort on their mother’s part to discourage improper relations. Not that it really discouraged Loki too much, as his tastes in bedpartners varied from week to week. And this young maid, if she looked half as good in his bed as she did making it, Loki could imagine keeping her in his bed all year long.

Loki got up from his seat suddenly, startling the maid for but an instant, her eyes flicking up to meet his briefly before turning back to her work.

Curiouser still, Loki mused. Any servant with an ounce of self-preservation kept their eyes down in the presence of their betters, but it wasn’t a natural reaction for the girl before him. A quick glance at her overall appearance – the glossiness of her hair, the softness of her skin, and the way her back wasn’t bent from years in service – combined with her lack of ingrained servility left Loki with one conclusion. Now he just needed to prove it.

“What is your name?” he asked, startling the girl once more.

“Uh, Sigyn, your majesty,” the girl stammered, doing her damnedest not to look him in the eye.

“Sigyn what?” Loki pressed, invading her personal space, smirking as she retreated.

“Sigyn Eiriksdóttir, your majesty.”

The name gave Loki pause. Eirik Sigurdson was a minor lord who had been sent to the axe for attempted treason not two moons ago. His wife had fled to Alfheim in her shame, abandoning her children to a fate worse than death for any noble. They’d been stripped of their titles, his sons conscripted into Asgard’s army, and his daughter… his daughter now stood before Loki, sentenced to a hundred years as an indentured servant to those her father would have deposed.

Well, well, well,” Loki purred, toying with a strand of her hair, smirking as she resisted the urge to pull away. “ _Lady Sigyn_ , what did I do to deserve such an honour,” Loki taunted, enjoying the way she struggled to control her facial expressions.

His mother would not have let a girl, especially one with such an deliciously tragic background, work in the same wing as Loki, let alone in his bedchambers, so the prince had to assume Sigyn’s presence was the work of a flustered and vengeful head maid. Such an inexperienced maid should not have been assigned to royal quarters, so it was clear that Sigyn had not endeared herself to her new superiors.

Loki practically salivated over his newest plaything, laughing as she batted away his hand as he caressed his cheek.

“Striking a prince of Asgard, tsk tsk,” Loki mocked as the girl’s expression flickered between annoyance and pure dread. “I fear you still need to learn your place,” Loki growled, herding the girl back against the wall. “If you find the robes of a servant so disagreeable you should remove them.”

“What?” Sigyn gasped, pulling back as far as she was able.

“You heard me. Take. Them. Off.”

When Sigyn, in shock over the indignity of the order, failed to follow his directions, Loki’s hands went to her neckline, tugging at the coarse fabric. Sigyn reacted then, struggling to get out of Loki’s grasp.

“No!” she shouted and Loki found himself thrown across the room by a blast of seiðr.

Oh yes, Loki laughed, rolling onto his back as his new chambermaid fled from his sight. The next hundred years were going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I copped some flack the last time I strayed into dub/con so let me just say that I don’t believe that Loki had any intention of raping Sigyn, he was just trying to get a reaction and seeing how far he could push her. So yes, totally douchey, but not a rapist. Gold star, Loki. And should she have submitted to his advances he would have gone on to play a whole new set of games with her.


End file.
